A conventional quick release clamp for a bicycle as shown in FIG. 5 comprises a handle 30 which has two ears 301 extending from one end thereof and having a predetermined distance between the two ears 301. Each ear 301 has a hole 301A being substantially "D" shaped. A bracket 40 is formed as a "U" shape structure having a disk base 43 and two parallel plates 41 perpendicularly extending from the disk base 43. A hole 42 is formed at the center of the disk base 43. Each plate 41 has a hole 41A formed therethrough. A bolt 50 has a head 51 which is formed with a hole 51A therethrough. The hole 51A has a first length in a longitudinal direction thereof. The head portion 51 of the bolt 50 is appropriately sized to be positioned between the two perpendicular plates 41, i.e., the two perpendicular plates 41 would not clamp the head portion 51 when the rod portion 52 is positioned through the hole 42 of the disk base 43. A pin 31 which is sectionally D shaped is appropriately sized to mate with the two holes 301A of the two ears 301. The handle 30 is pivotally fixed on the bracket 40 by means of the pin 31. It should be noted that the hole 51A of the bolt means 50, the holes 301A of the handle 30, and the holes 41A of the bracket 40 are appropriately sized such that they are allowed to be engaged in alignment with each other by means of the pin 31. The pin 31 has a recess 31A formed in a middle portion thereof which has a longitudinal length substantially greater than the first length of the hole 51A of the head portion 51 off the bolt means 50. The recess 31A is appropriately sized such that it can receive an inner peripheral portion of the hole 51A of the bolt means 50, yet not intersect with the holes of the bracket 40. The pin 32 is longitudinally formed with a threaded hole 32 allowing to firmly receive a screw 33.
In the above quick release, the bracket 40 requires a great deal of machining on the disk base 43 and thus incurs relatively high cost in manufacturing.
It is requisite to provide an improved quick release clamp which can save cost in manufacturing.